Do You See What I See
by AprilFlowers12
Summary: Twilight from Edwards point of view. Same characters, same plot different eyes telling the story. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything I'm just borrowing the characters for my own interpretations. :)
1. Chapter 1

Do You See What I See

OMG today is Christmas and I just got my new laptop…YIPPY! Now I'm in the process of writing my first official fanfiction. I'm incredibly excited and can't wait to let the wonderful pleasures of fanfiction engulf me. This will be Twilight from Edwards's point of view. Merry Christmas and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight or the characters the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does =(

Ahh…yet another extremely repetitive day in Forks, Washington. Ever since my family for all intents and purposes and I moved here about four years ago I've had the same freaking routine. Study every and anything possible and try my best to look and act normal. It's not that were freaks (I guess) but the things that come with being like us makes us stand out. We move around a lot trying not to creep the natives out with the small fact that we don't age and normally pick icy, dark, and particularly rainy places. It's our goal to fit in.

At 7:30am Alice and I prepared to leave to Forks High School. My favorite sister is scolding me for being so uninterested at the "human life style" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward really, you have to start appreciating your surroundings…I mean really how many times are we going to go through high school." she smirked seeing me cringe at her words. UGH I can't wait to move again and hopefully we won't have to start in high school. I was annoyed at the hormonal teens (I stifled a laugh because I was one too but that's only minor details). I'd never openly confesses this to my family though because I wasn't the whiney type plus I'd do whatever necessary to make my family happy.

A clearing throat snapped me out of my subtle trance and I realized I hadn't answered her. "Alice really, it's not the time to be joking around-if we don't hurry we're going to be late to school." We both laughed out loud this time, knowing that could never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

At school things where mostly the same, except everyone was talking and thinking about the new girl Isabella Swan. It was quite redundant and ultimately annoying but I found myself slightly curious. When the lunch bell rang ending my teachers discussion of quantum physics my family – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I, walked to the lunch room. I overheard Angela Weber telling Bella (as she preferred to be called) about my siblings and I and couldn't help but smile at her arrogant thoughts. She thought no one was good enough for me but actually I didn't have any interested in anyone plus they were all humans so obviously that was a deal breaker.

When we sat down I glanced at Miss. Swan and could defiantly see what all the boys were talking about, she was defiantly gorgeous-she was slender in the most delicate way, her porcelain skin was flawless, her brown curls hung down her back framing her face, and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown that you could easily get lost in. She turned to face me and I concentrated as hard as I could to hear her thoughts and was surprised at what I hear. Nothing I heard nothing.

The next class was biology and I was there earlier than normal still confused at why I couldn't read her mind, that's when I heard Mike Newton's thoughts _"Yes! I get to talk to her more." _There she stood chewing nervously on her lip. When she was directed to her seat she passed by the fan. My instincts took over and I was 5 seconds away from ruining everything Carlisle and Esme built up for my siblings and I. She smelled sweet and floral…it had to be the most delicious scent I have ever been greeted with in my entire existence. She was mine.

Unfortunately she saw my reaction but of course that was the last time on my mind. I started to think of any way possible for me to get her to sneak off with me and when she sat next to me it took all my strength not to claim her as my property then. The burn in my throat was at its max and no matter how hard I tried it never died down. My every thought was consumed with images of me using my teeth to puncture her delicate skin and my icy tongue lapping up the warm crimson juices that would involuntary spill out of their domain. My mind was made up.

The bell rang causing my sinister thoughts to be interrupted. _Wow that went by quicker than I thought. _Just when I was about to lure her into the woods Alice saw what I was planning and tried to talk me out of it.

"_Edward, I see what you're planning…trust me it's not worth it. You WILL regret this. I know you, you're stronger than this. PLEASE don't give in…please." _

I stood there contemplating her words. So many emotions washed through me-so many questions. _Why would I regret this? Why is she so concerned? How was this not worth it? _

Alice couldn't possibly understand how much I NEEDED her. She couldn't possible understand how I was drawn to her scent like a magnet, how desperate I was so taste her. She couldn't understand. She wouldn't understand. I was determined have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I have decided not to finish this story to focus on a different story. I was unaware **

**of the SM draft Midnight Sun. Recently someone RUDELY informed me of that and I read **

**and of course love it. Therefore I will be spending time writing about some of the other **

**ideas I have floating around in my brain. =)**


End file.
